The Lone Flower
by CrystalStar Of LightClan
Summary: In Oceanclan, Three kits are born. Two are loved by the clan and their father and one is loved by no-one but Her mother and the medicine cat apprentice. Or so she thinks. When a great prophecy arrives, will Flowerkit fulfil it? Or will she be the disappointment that her clan thinks she will be? [ Adopted From EradinSkyleaf. ]


**Oceanclan Allegiences**

**Leader : **Oakstar - Brown furred Tom cat with bright blue eyes. [ Mate Flamepelt ] ( 7 Lives. )

**Deputy : **Flamepelt - Bright orange She-cat with vibrant green eyes. [ Mate Oakstar ]

**Med Cat : **Poppypetal - Red she-cat with calm Amber eyes.

**Med Cat Apprentice : **Lilypaw - ginger and white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Warriors :**

Littlewave - Pure white she-cat with blue streaks like waves,light blue eyes. [ Mate Grasspelt ]

Bluestripe - Pure white she-cat with a blue stripe from her Forhead to tail tip, dark blue eyes.

_Windpaw_

Blackdapple - Golden Tom with black dapples everywhere and green eyes.

Grasspelt - Brown tabby with light green eyes.

Foxstare - Proud Light golden Tom-cat with hard lime green eyes.

**Apprentices : **

Windpaw - White streaked black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes.

**Queens : **

Whisperwing - Light Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. ( Expecting ) [ Mate Foxstare ]

Flashfern - Patchy orange-White she-cat with intense green eyes. [ Mate Blackdapple ]

**Kits : **

Flashfern's Litter

Sweetkit - Calico she-kit with Amber eyes.

Stormkit - Dark grey Tom with kind medium blue eyes.

Leafkit ( Blind ) - Brown tabby she-kit with blind light blue eyes.

**Elders :**

Barkfeather - Grumpy brown and white Tom-cat with Amber eyes.

Quickshine - Friendly Blue she-cat with a shining white streak running through her pelt, light Amber eyes.

**That's it for the Allegiences for now. **

**Prolouge - The Birth.**

" Foxstare! The kits are coming! " Whisperwing's yowl echoed in the silent black night.

" What? " Foxstare asked confusedly.

" They are a half moon early! " He continued.

" Just- Get- Poppy-Petal. " Whisperwing growled above the pain.

" We are already here. " Poppypetal spoke quietly.

Poppypetal put a large leaf under Whisperwing's flank.

" Lilypaw whenever a kit has just been born, what do you do? " Poppypetal quizzed her apprentice.

Lilypaw was getting her full medicine cat name very soon so this was easy.

" You need to nip its sack and lick its fur the wrong way to start its breathing. " Lilypaw answered confidently.

" Correct. " Poppypetal plainly praised her.

" On three push hard Whisperwing. " Poppypetal told Whisperwing.

" One, Two, Three, Push! " Poppypetal commanded.

Whisperwing yowled in pure agony as her first-born kit slivered out. Quickly Lilypaw nipped its sack and licked its fur the wrong way to start its breathing, then she put the kit near its mother.

" The first-born is a she-kit. " Lilypaw announced to the excited parents.

The convulsions started again and Poppypetal felt Whisperwing's belly and felt two more kits.

" Only two more. " She told Whisperwing.

" One, Two, Three, Push again! " Poppypetal commanded again.

Whisperwing woke half the camp while yowling her pain to the starry night sky.

Her second born kit slivered out.

Lilypaw quickly repeated what she had done to the first born kit and announced.

" The second-born kit is a Tom. "

Suddenly the convulsions stopped and the last kit slivered out easy.

" Lilypaw! Poppypetal! Is it alive? " Whisperwing frantically asked.

" Yes " Mewed Lilypaw " Barely. "

Lilypaw nipped the sack of the last-born kit and licked its fur the wrong way, then she put the kit by its mother's body.

" That's all the kits. " Poppypetal spoke tiredly.

" Their Perfect. " Whisperwing whispered.

" Yes, the first and second born kits are, but the little kit? No,I'm not happy to call a little weak kit my kit." Foxstare mewed proudly.

Whisperwing glared at him in shocked horror.

" You will love all our kits or be father to none! " She shrieked.

" I will name them myself. " Whisperwing continued.

" The first-born, the light golden tabby she-kit will be Seedkit,

The second-born, the golden tabby Tom will be Tigerkit and lastly

The last kit, the light grey and golden tabby she-kit will be Flowerkit. " She mewed proudly, purring as she looked at _her _newborn kits with pride and then rested her head on the moss and fell asleep.


End file.
